charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Greenwood's Darklighter
Harry Greenwood's Darklighter is an assassin who shares a resemblance to Harry Greenwood due to being his Darklighter. He has been attacking and killing witches, and hunting the most powerful of magical creatures. History When Harry became a Whitelighter, he was split into his White and Darklighter selves. The Darklighter was made non-corporeal and kept contained within a bottle in a Scottish castle until he was released by an unknown force after the deaths of the Elders. Since the deaths of the Elders also brought about the deaths of every Whitelighter except for Harry (whom had his connection with the Elders severed) and Helen McGantry (the first Whitelighter), along with their Darklighter copies, this Darklighter is one of only two that still exist. Throughout the Series In "Safe Space", he first appeared as a hooded assassin that attempted to kill the Charmed Ones in their house and after briefly fighting them, he managed to hold against the Power of Three and destroy the Book of Shadows. He shot a poisoned arrow into Macy Vaughn's leg before she escaped with her sisters through a portal. Harry Greenwood stayed behind to slow the assassin down. Harry managed to pull off the assassin's hood to reveal that the two of them look exactly alike before the assassin killed Harry with a blade who later resurrects. In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", he found out about Ray Vera's untimely passing and hid in the cemetery during the funeral ritual, hoping to catch the Charmed Ones. As expected, Maggie Vera showed up, and he tried to pass off as Harry to get to her sisters. She realized he was a fake and tried to fight him off, but he easily beat her. He had her at chokepoint, demanding that she take him to her sisters if she wants to live. Mel Vera showed up under the effect of an invisibility potion and attacked him from behind with a shovel, and they escaped, much to his dismay. In "Deconstructing Harry", Mel, Macy, Maggie, and Abigael found their way to the Darklighter's lair where he captured and contained dozens of magical creatures, such as Kyons, Banshees and Gryffins. Once they were all released, the Darklighter appeared in front of them posing as his good self and took Macy. Meanwhile, the real Harry went off to find the first Whitelighter and found out that she had a Darklighter as well, which ultimately led to his own realization. In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", it is revealed that the Darklighter has taken Macy to Tribeca, New York. Harry does not believe that Macy is in immediate danger, as the Darklighter has feelings for Macy just like he does. Personality Despite being a doppelgänger of Harry Greenwood, he shares no resemblance in personality with him. Macy described him as being bold, selfish and charming. She also said that he was twisted and tortured by what had happened to himself and Harry. According to Harry, the Darklighter shares his feelings for Macy, and is all inner desires. As shown with the Darklighter when he had Macy, he was very forward with her, and was tempted to follow with her plan to get Abigael Jameson-Caine instead of the Charmed Ones for his master so he could be with her, but was willing to kill Macy when she dropped the ruse and tried to escape him. Physical Appearance Being a doppelgänger of Harry Greenwood, they share the exact same physical features. Powers & Abilities Powers Active Powers * Black Orbing: The assassin had the ability to teleport through a black, smoky form of orbing. *'Conjuration:' Harry's doppelgänger has the ability to conjure his fire grenades. Other Powers * Immortality: Darklighters are unaging and have a potentially limitless lifespan. ** Self-Resurrection: The ability to come back to life upon being killed. Just as Harry did when the Darklighter killed him, the Darklighter woke up from his grave after being killed by his good counterpart. * Resistance: Darklighters have a incredibly high resistance to magic. Harry Greenwood's Darklighter was capable of resisting the Power of Three, fighting through the Charmed Ones' containment. Abilities *'Combat skills:' This assassin has high-level combat capabilities and reflexes to back him up. Equipment *'Fire Grenades:' Harry's doppelgänger has been shown using handheld fire weapons that are capable of incinerating anything in their path. He used these weapons to attack the Charmed Ones in the Vera Manor and was able to destroy the Book of Shadows with one of these. *'Crossbow:' He has a miniature crossbow in which he uses to shoot his poisoned darts. **'Poisoned Darts:' The assassin is equipped with darts that are tipped in some sort of green poison. After transferring the poison into himself, Harry's powers became unusable. After this, he became unable to orb and couldn't heal another witch of the same poison, causing the witch to die. His darts were also able to cause Macy to have hallucinations, where he tried to summon Macy back to her home and tried to seduce her. *'Power Stone:' Harry's Darklighter used one of these stones to neutralize Macy's power while holding her in New York. *'Binding Rope:' Harry's Darklighter used this to bind Macy's hands. *'Harry Greenwood's Darklighter's Watch:' Harry's Darklighter used this to cloak his apartment and paralyze Harry. *'Various Blades/Knives:' He carries multiple sharp blades and knives, which he throws at his opponents. Gallery Darklighter Harry orbing midair.gif Potentia Trium.gif 2x01 Book of Shadows Vanquished.gif Power Stones.gif Binding Rope.gif Power Stones 2.gif Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Males Category:Villains